


Если ты хочешь этого, то иди и возьми

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: О том, как Тони вдохновился поучаствовать в гонках, вариант несамоубийственный.





	Если ты хочешь этого, то иди и возьми

Наверное, их слышно снаружи, но Тони плевать — токсичность крови растёт. Беречь и так не самую чистую репутацию не имеет смысла.  
  
Он отодвигает рыжие вьющиеся волосы и целует белоснежную шею. Натали наклоняет голову, ахая на каждом его толчке.  


 

***

  
Было вопросом времени, когда они переспят: Натали слишком красива, чтобы Тони не зажал её где-то. И туалет в ресторане Монако возле гоночного трека, где скоро выступит финансируемая Тони команда — не худшее место для этого.  
  
У Натали потрясающие духи, роскошная грудь и упругая задница. Но последний факт Тони не узнал бы, не будь Натали столь провокационно одета. Обтягивающее розовое платье, кружевной красный бюстгальтер, кокетливо выглядывающий из глубокого декольте… Тони едва выдержал расшаркивания с главными гостями гонок, а потом схватил её за руку, затащил в туалет, втолкнул в дверь отдельной просторной комнаты с унитазом, характерной для таких дорогих мест, закрыл её за ними и развернул Натали к стене, задирая платье.  
  
Натали не возражает: упирается предплечьями в холодную плитку, отставляет задницу, чуть раздвинув ноги. Тони рвёт её трусики — кружевные стринги слишком напрашиваются — расстегивает брюки и спускает бельё, освобождая член, достаёт презерватив и, вскрыв упаковку зубами, быстро раскатывает его по члену. Натали переступает с ноги на ногу — каблуки громко стучат по плитке.  
  
Тони направляет себя рукой и входит. Натали влажная — член легко проскальзывает во влагалище, будто вставая на место. Тони хватает платье за ворот и рвёт по линии декольте, опускает бюстгальтер, оголяя грудь.  
  
— Как грубо, мистер Старк, — мурлычет Натали, ничуть не смущаясь, — но у меня есть запасное платье.  
  
Тони не сомневается в ней — такая женщина всегда просчитывает ходы наперёд — но всё равно не сдерживается и шлёпает её по заднице, прежде чем начать двигаться.  
  
Он трахает Натали сильно, быстро, в рваном ритме, мнёт невероятную, идеального размера грудь. Бёдра Тони шлёпают об упругий накачанный зад.  
  
Натали не театральничает, но стонет: тихо, сладко, так волнующе, что у Тони сил только прибавляется с каждым движением члена в ней.  
  
Он выходит, разворачивает Натали к себе лицом, закидывает её ногу себе на бедро и снова входит, продолжая трахать. Натали кладёт руки ему на плечи, упирается лопатками о стену, выставив вперёд грудь с большими розовыми ареолами сосков. Мягкие округлые груди плавно подпрыгивают в такт толчкам.  
  
Тони притягивает Натали за талию, заставляя сильнее выгнуться, и накрывает ртом соблазнительную розовую ареолу прямо по контуру, втягивает в рот, посасывая. Это отвлекает: Тони замедляется, жмурится, чувствуя, как нервное напряжение последних недель наконец отпускает.  
  
Хороший секс всегда влияет на него благотворно.  
  
Натали зарывается пальцами в волосы у Тони на затылке, поощряюще гладит. Тони нравится, что она молчит: её шумное дыхание через приоткрытый рот говорит ему больше, чем пустые постельные разговорчики.  
  
Она ошеломительно красива. Тони чувствует себя обладателем любовницы-супермодели. Натали — его секретарша и действительно в прошлом модель, если, конечно, не работает на какие-нибудь спецслужбы, вроде того же ЩИТа — в порядке общего бреда.  
  
Тони вдруг представляет Наташу в своей рубашке, спиной на верстаке, с разметавшимися волосами. Ноги лежат у него на плечах, его ладони на её заднице, член — в ней, как сейчас. Натали в его фантазии закусывает ноготь на пальце, глядя на него из-под пушистых ресниц, и он ловит этот взгляд сейчас, в реальном времени.  
  
Новая волна желания скручивает Тони: от одной мысли о смышлёной Натали и всём, чему её можно научить в постели и вне неё, он приходит в восторг. Если бы удалось отсрочить смерть ещё хоть на полгода…  
  
Тони выпускает изо рта сосок и резко вбивается в Натали, разгоняя подступающую тоску. Горячие стенки сжимаются вокруг него, и Тони кончает.  
  
Натали позволяет ему прийти в себя на её плече, потом отталкивает. Невозмутимо достаёт из сумочки салфетки и телефон. Набирает кого-то, зажимает телефон плечом и, вытираясь, бодро щебечет на французском с каким-то парнем, чтобы принёс её пакет с платьем. Грудь её всё ещё открыта, отвердевшие соски завлекающе торчат.  
  
Снимая презерватив, Тони спрашивает:  
  
— Если моя машина выиграет, как и где продолжим?  
  
Натали выкидывает салфетку и смотрит на него с игривой полуулыбкой, до которой несчастной Моне Лизе ещё улыбаться и улыбаться.  
  
— А вы не хотите сами сесть за руль, мистер Старк?  
  
Идея прекрасна, как и сама Натали. Тони застёгивает брюки, прижимает Натали к стене снова, широко лижет её грудь, а затем спрашивает:  
  
— Ты — села бы?  
  
Натали целомудренно целует его в щёку и стирает большим пальцем след от помады.  
  
— Какой смысл иметь гоночную машину и не водить её?  
  
В дверь стучат. Тони открывает, и улыбающийся кудрявый парнишка вручает ему пакет с платьем «для мисс Рашмэн». Он заглядывает в пакет — судя по оттенку и фактуре ткани, платье точно такое же.  
  
— Отличная идея, мисс Рашмэн, — говорит Тони, отдавая Натали пакет.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — отвечает та.  
  
Тони кивает.  
  
И идёт тоже переодеваться.


End file.
